


Dangan Ronpa: Worldwide Despair

by 17thLord



Series: Dangan Ronpa: Worldwide Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Illustrated, International Cast, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, not going to have much romance cause idk how to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17thLord/pseuds/17thLord
Summary: 16 Ultimate Students from around the globe are accepted into Hope's Peak International Institute. But things take a dark turn when they're kidnapped and forced to kill each other, because, really, you can't have 16 Ultimates in one place and not expect some kind of horrible death game. Who will be killed? Who will do the killing? How did everyone get here to begin with? Where exactly is "here"? And, most importantly, will anyone make it out alive?





	1. Prologue: You all wake up in a room... Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my stab at making a Fangan Ronpa. Here goes nothing, I guess? Plain text represents dialogue, bolded text is narration, and italics are the protag's thoughts. Standard script format stuff. Also, the art is by the wonderful ghostlymask on Instagram! Anyways, enjoy!

_The world we live in today is a strange one._

_Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have a problem with strange, but…_

_Well, when high school students, of all people, are frequently recognized as professionals in various fields, “strange” may be putting it mildly._

_I’ve even heard of a school where some of these students-Ultimate Students, I think the term was-go to enhance their skills. From the Ultimate Chef, to the Ultimate Baseball Star, to the Ultimate Pharmacist, their talents certainly span an impressive number of fields. Granted, I’m not sure how useful some of these talents are. I mean, I can see the point of, say, an Ultimate Moral Compass or Nurse, but some of the others just feel weird. I think I remember seeing an Ultimate Gamer, which seems a bit unproductive, and an Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, which seems dangerous._

_Really, though, I never had much reason to give the whole “Ultimate” thing much thought. Like most of my classmates, I was just focused on getting through normal high school._

_Well, fine, that isn’t entirely true. I also had a…hobby, I guess is the best term. I write music._

_I know, it’s not a common hobby, and yes, it does sound boring, but I enjoy it. I never made a big deal about it, though I would post a piece or two on the internet occasionally. Which is why I was so confused when I got this letter one summer._

“Dear Mr. Darius Abbott:

We are pleased to invite you to the newly opened **Hope’s Peak International Institute**. The International Institute is a new project developed by the world-renowned Hope’s Peak Academy. Our mission is to accept Ultimate Students from around the globe, and it is therefore our good fortune to inform you that you have been accepted as the **Ultimate Composer**.”

__

_Wow…was my music really that good? Stupid question, Darius. Clearly, it must have been. But…how had I never heard anything about this? Nothing about this “Institute”, nothing about being scouted-heck, not even a comment on one of my songs saying “dude u could totes b an ultimate at this” or something like that._

_Over the next few weeks, I struggled with my decision. Eventually, I decided that writing music was something I wanted to do far more than anything I was learning in school. I sent an acceptance letter back to the school and waited to hear back._

_Fast forward to two months later. My parents dropped me off at the airport, and I was looking forward to a new life of becoming a great musician. I figured this was the greatest thing that could have happened to me._

_Boy, was I wrong._

_As I was sitting in the terminal, a gloved hand closed around my mouth. I barely had time to register it before…_

_I blacked out._

* * *

 

**I woke up to someone trying to…greet me?**

???: Hello? Hola? Bonjour?

Darius: Uggggggh…

???: Ah!

Darius (Alarmed): Wha…Where the heck am I?

??? (Startled): Oh, you speak English.

Darius (Confused): What?

??? (Apologetic): Oh, nothing, sorry. Just wondering what language you spoke.

Darius (Confused): Uh. Okay, I guess.

**I looked around to see…an empty hallway lined with doors. The walls were a sterile beige, and the carpet was a bizarre pattern in green and purple. I had gotten kidnapped and dumped in a crappily decorated hallway. Great. In front of me was a rather short boy with brown hair, wearing grey pants and a dark purple formal shirt. I, in contrast, had dyed my hair blue before I arrived and was wearing my favorite shirt-a solid blue long-sleeved one I’s found at a thrift store. We looked weird next to each other, to say the least.**

Darius (Confused): I…don’t suppose you have any idea where we are?

??? (Thinking): Not a clue. Doesn’t seem like Poland, but I’m not even sure of that.

Darius (Surprised): …Poland?

??? (Apologetic):  Ah, sorry. Poland is my home country.

Darius (Surprised): Really? You speak English pretty well for being Polish.

_Okaaaaay, that was rude. You just met this person, Darius; try and be a little polite._

??? (Excited): Naturally! What kind of linguist would I be if I couldn’t even speak English properly?

Darius (Confused): Linguist?

??? (Startled): Oh! Forgive me. I had not thought to introduce myself.

Casimir (Grinning): My name is Casimir Krakowski, and I have recently been selected as the **Ultimate Linguist**.

Darius (Thinking): Oh. Huh.

Casimir (Thinking): Huh?

Darius (Neutral): Nothing, it’s just…Well, I’m Darius Abbott. Ultimate Composer.

Casimir (Excited): Ah! So there’s two of us Ultimate Students here then.

_That needed to be said._

Casimir (Smiling): Well if that’s the case, I’m sure we’ll be fine.

Darius (Confused): What?

Casimir (Explaining): Well, two Ultimate Students have disappeared, right?

Darius (Confused): What? Which-Oh.

_He meant us, moron._

_Shut up, self._

Darius (Neutral): Yeah, I suppose so.

Casimir (Explaining): So there’s bound to be people searching for us.

Darius (Neutral): Right, but…in the meantime, we’re stuck in a hallway who knows where.

Casimir (Sad): Oh…right…I had forgotten about that.

_And now you’ve got him all sad…_

_Goddammit, Darius._

Darius (Smiling Nervously): But, um, I’m sure the rescue won’t take long? After all, there can’t be many places within flying distance of the U.S. and Poland.

Casimir (Excited): Yes, of course! That’s brilliant!

Darius (Confused): What?

Casimir (Excited): Like you said! There can’t be many places we could be taken to from both the U.S. and Poland. So let’s look around and figure out where we are! If we can send a message to someone, we’ll be safe in no time!

_That was not what I was trying to say._

Casimir (Excited): Come on!

_Casimir proceeded to grab me by the arm and pull me down one end of the hallway._

_…So I’m exploring some building in not-Poland that a kidnapper probably brought me to. Whee._

**Casimir and I explored the hallway we were in. It didn’t seem to be anything particularly special. With the exception of a wall clock and a hideous wall to wall rug, it was empty. Eventually, we stopped to look in one of the doors. Or at least, we tried.**

Casimir (Annoyed): Come on, open up!

Darius (Neutral): I doubt continuing to pull on it will help.

Casimir (Sad): …Fine. Let’s look somewhere else.

**This exchange repeated roughly ten times before…**

Casimir (Surprised): Ah! This one’s open!

Darius (Neutral): Good, we can finally get out of this hallway. This rug is getting on my nerves.

Casimir (Thinking): Eh, I kinda like it. Reminds me of home.

Darius (Neutral): …Really?

Casimir (Thinking): Yeah…It looks like a carpet I have in my room back in Poland. Actually, it might be…huh.

Darius (Confused): What?

Casimir (Nervous): Oh, uh, it’s probably nothing. Let’s keep going.

_Yeah, that didn’t seem weird at all._

**Anyway, we went through the unlocked door to find…**

**Some kind of…lounge, would be the best way to describe it. It was a medium sized room filled with some plush green couches, a large coffee table with magazines on it, a few cabinets holding cards and board games, and a TV with a DVD player. In the far right corner, I could see another door.**

**We went over to the other door, when suddenly…**

??? (Angry): Hraaagh!

**A boy in a fur-lined jacket sprang up from behind one of the couches, a lava lamp gripped in his hands.**

Casimir (Surprised): Gyaah!

Darius (Confused): What the-ACK!

**Casimir dove for cover behind another couch, unintentionally tackling me. The lava lamp wielding boy tripped over us and landed face down on the floor.**

??? (Dazed): Ughhh…

Casimir (Confused): Um…are you alright?

**The boy began yelling something at us in a language I couldn’t understand. Casimir, however, lit up at once.**

Casimir (Excited): Aha! He’s Russian!

Darius (Annoyed): A Russian who just tried to murder us with a tacky decoration for no reason.

Casimir (Thinking): Eh, I think lava lamps have a sort of retro style.

_That’s not the issue right now._

Casimir (Explaining): Oh, and he thinks we kidnapped him.

Darius (Neutral): Aha. Well, that’s a little better…

Casimir (Nervous): Ah, one moment, please.

Casimir: (Speaking in Russian)

???: (Speaking in Russian)

Casimir (Annoyed): He…says he doesn’t trust either of us and that he won’t tell us who he is.

_Well today just keeps getting better._

Casimir (Nervous): A-Anyway, should we check out that door?

Darius (Annoyed): Sure, why not. Hopefully no one else tries to bludgeon us.

**We opened the mysterious door to find…**

**A broom closet. Because even kidnappers need to be tidy.**

Darius (Neutral): That was anticlimactic.

Casimir (Thinking): Um, what do we do now?

_Oh, right. The other doors were locked…_

_Crap._

Darius (Smiling Nervously) : Maybe there’s a key in here?

_Please let there be a key in here. The alternative is hanging out with lava lamp boy._

Casimir (Thinking): Hmm…

**We dug around in the closet for a while.**

Casimir: Hey! I found-oh. Nevermind. Nail file.

Darius: Who even needs this much disinfectant?!

Casimir: Hand radio…Monopoly…Broken mop…

Darius: Moth-eaten quilt…

Casimir: Aha! Got it.

**Clutched in Casimir’s hand was a solitary key.**

Darius (Annoyed): Ugh, finally.

Casimir (Thinking): Do you think it leads out of this place?

Darius (Neutral): I…really doubt it’ll be that easy.

Casimir(Sad): …I guess.

**We exited the lounge and re-entered the hallway, making sure to give the angry Russian boy a wide berth.**

Darius (Thinking): Alright…which door…

**We tried all the doors along the walls to no avail. Finally, we reached the door at the other end of the hallway.**

Darius (Neutral): Here goes nothing…

**The key clicked, and the door swung open.**

Casimir (Excited): Yes! We escaped!

Darius (Neutral): From a hallway, sure.

Casimir Excited: Into…

Casimir (Confused): …what is this?

**We had stepped into, of all things, a theater. Five rows of red seats stood in front of a wooden stage, with a red curtain drawn back at its front. The stage was empty, but I could see a prop or two peeking out from behind the curtain**

Darius (Confused): I…what? Why is this here?

Casimir (Excited): I know!

Darius (Startled): You do?

Casimir (Excited): Yes! We’ve been taken to an arts venue! That lounge we were just in was probably for the actors during rehearsals.

Darius (Thinking): That’s…not a bad theory, actually.

_I’ll keep that in mind._

Darius (Neutral): Alright, should we-

**At that moment, a blonde girl stood up from behind one of the seats.**

??? (Panicked): Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep!

_…Okay?_

??? (Apologetic): S-Sorry, I’ll try to be more alert from now on! Um, where was I…?

Darius (Confused): Where were you?

??? (Annoyed): In my lecture? The one I was giving? To the…museum…what the heck?

Casimir (Apologetic): Uh, yeah, about that…You’ve probably been kidnapped.

??? (Panicked): K-Kidnapped? B-But I…I’m not even wealthy! Why would-

**And, suddenly, the blonde girl fell over and began snoring.**

Darius (Alarmed): What the…

Casimir (Alarmed): Um, what do we do now? Should we get someone to he-

??? (Panicked): -someone kidnap me?

Darius (Startled): Gah!

Casimir (Startled): Eek!

??? (Apologetic): Oh, sorry, did I do it again?

??? (Apologetic, Explaining): I, uh, have narcolepsy.

Darius (Realization): Oh.

??? (Grinning): Yeah, it’s kind of annoying. But it also means I can work around the clock, which is pretty awesome!

_I’m not sure that’s healthy._

Olympe (Explaining): After all, that’s how I, Olympe Favreau, became **Ultimate Historian,** Olympe Favreau!

_Ultimate Historian? That makes three of us, at least. Maybe four, depending on lava lamp boy._

Casimir (Apologetic): Ah, really? Well, I’m Casimir Krakowski, Ultimate Linguist, and, uh, this is-

Darius (Neutral): Darius Abbott. Ultimate Composer. We’ve also been kidnapped.

Olympe (Thinking): Oh, I see.

Casimir (Inquisitive): So, I take it by your name you are French?

Olympe (Excited): Well, duh! I’m speaking French right now, right?

Darius (Confused): …

Casimir (Confused): …

Darius (Confused): Um, you were speaking English, actually.

Casimir (Confused): What? I thought she was speaking Polish.

Olympe (Confused): Huh? I’m speaking French!

_Clearly, you aren’t._

Intercom: Attention all students! Issues with the micro-translators have been fixed. Have a pleasant day!

Darius (Annoyed): The hell was that?

Olympe (Confused): Micro…translators?

Casimir (Thinking): I feel an odd connection to workers who’ve been replaced with robots…

_Interesting place to go from there…_

Darius (Thinking): Also…all students?

Olympe (Thinking): Well, there’s the three of us here, right?

Darius (Puzzled): I know, but…students? Why would a kidnapper call us that?

Olympe (Excited): …Ooh! We’ve been kidnapped by a Social Studies teacher gone mad!

Casimir (Confused): Why Social Studies?

_Normally, I’d dismiss that offhand, but the way today has been going I wouldn’t be surprised._

??? (Angry): AHA! KIDNAPPING SWINE!

**All of us turned to look at the doorway Casimir and I had come through. There, still brandishing his improvised Club of +2 Tackiness, was the boy from earlier.**

??? (Angry): I bet you thought you could get away with it, too? Well, nobody messes with an Ignatov and gets away with it!

_How dense does this guy have to be?_

Ignatov? (Angry): Come over here so I can-

Ignatov? (Blushing): Oh. Hello.

**Ignatov’s eyes had fallen on Olympe.**

Ignatov? (Nervous): Ah, my dear lady. Have these two taken you as well?

Olympe (Startled): W-What? No! They were helping me! They didn’t kidnap me!

_Well she’s sensible enough at least._

Ignatov? (Apologetic): Oh. My apologies, gentlemen. I was unaware you had such a charming young lady to vouch for you.

_If I’d known it would be that easy I’d have tried a falsetto voice or something when he tried to MURDER ME WITH THE 90s._

Ignatov? (Apologetic): Your friend in purple had told of your skills, Mr. Composer, though I am ashamed to say I did not believe him.

Anatole (Proud): I myself am Anatole Ignatov, the **Ultimate Snowboarder.** It is a pleasure to meet both of you.

_Funny, I recall you being less than pleased with meeting us earlier…_

Anatole (Dismissive): Now, if you will excuse me, I seem to have a lovely young woman to meet.

_…Creep._

Casimir (Apologetic): Ah, Darius, it may be for the best if we leave.

Darius (Annoyed): Why, because ice king over there wants us to?

Casimir (Apologetic): I, uh, was thinking of the fact that he’s still holding that lava lamp. And wanted us to leave.

_Well that settles it let’s move on now._


	2. Prologue: You all wake up in a room... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and Casimir continue exploring...wherever it is they are, and run into more weirdos-I mean highly functioning Ultimates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, I recommend going back and looking at the first chapter, as I've added some art courtesy of ghosltymask on Instagram.

**Casimir and I hastily left the theater and stepped out into…another hallway.**

Darius (Annoyed): Okay, _really?_

Casimir (Thoughtful): Well, hallways are kind of important to a buildi-oof!

**Casimir had managed to trip over some unfortunate girl who had been laying sprawled out across the hallway. As he got to his feet, I could hear her groaning in confusion.**

??? (Drowsy): Urgh…

??? (Angry): Who dares disturb me?!?

Casimir (Alarmed): G-gah!

**And, for the second time that day, Casimir grabbed me and forced me to the floor. Unlike the incident with Anatole, however, we were in a narrow hallway, meaning that all he accomplished was lowering the girl’s gaze and giving me a headache.**

Darius (Pained): Ow…

??? (Angry): Whoever you two incompetents are, you’re going to regret messing with me!

Casimir (Alarmed): U-um, sorry…

Ellen (Proud): Yes, you shall rue the day you bothered **Ultimate Chemist** Ellen Vogel! I’ll leave you in agony for the rest of your days!

_Did…did she just threaten to torture him?!_

Casimir (Panicked): I-I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry! We got kidnapped and then there was a lava lamp and a narcoleptic French girl and-

Ellen (Surprised): Wait, kidnapped? What?

**Ellen surveyed her surroundings, apparently realizing she wasn’t in Kansas anymore. Or wherever the hell she was from.**

Ellen (Apologetic): Er, my apologies. I overreacted.

_OH GEE, YOU THINK?_

 Ellen (Apologetic): I thought I had been interrupted while I was working, you see. I’ve been working on a new sleep aid and thought you’d interrupted a testing phase.

Darius (Nervous): Um, okay…

_Remind me to never bother her when she’s working. Ever._

Darius (Nervous): So, anyway, I’m Darius Abbott, the Ultimate Composer.

**I waited for Casimir to introduce himself, but then noticed his quivering form once again on the floor.**

Darius (Confused): Uh, Casimir? She’s nicer now.

Casimir (Nervous): O-oh, good. Um. I’m Casimir Krakowski, the Ultimate Linguist.

Casimir (Thoughtful): Vogel…that’s a…Dutch name?

Ellen (Happy): Yep!

**Casimir let out a very audible sigh of relief.**

Darius (Neutral): So, um, I take it you don’t know where we are either, then?

Ellen (Thoughtful): Alas, I do not. Have either of you figured it out?

_If we had, why would we ask?_

Darius (Neutral): Nope, sorry.

Ellen (Thoughtful): Well I suppose there’s only one thing to be done then…

**As I watched, Ellen’s magenta hair seemingly began to levitate above her head as her face changed to the most maniacal grin I’d ever seen.**

Ellen (Cackling): I, Ellen Vogel, shall craft the perfect chemical superweapon to blow this base to smithereens!

Casimir (Alarmed): Uh…please don’t.

Ellen (Proud): Shush! You only doubt because you have not seen my true greatness, fool!

Casimir (Confused): F-fool?!

**And with that, Ellen marched toward the theater. I idly wondered what she could make from Anatole’s lava lamp.**

Casimir (Confused): O…kay. That was weird.

Darius (Neutral): Yeah…

Casimir (Nervous): Uh, should we keep looking?

_Good point. Olympe was nice, but Ellen and Anatole both seemed…worrying, to say the least. Still, I don’t think sitting around here will accomplish much._

Darius (Neutral): Yeah, let’s go.

**Fortunately, we didn’t have to go to far. A set of double doors was almost immediately to our left. We stepped through, into, of all things, a school gym.**

Casimir (Apologetic): Oh, I, um, guess we aren’t in a theater after all. I must’ve been wrong…

Darius (Thinking): Guess so. What kind of a building is this, anyway?

Casimir (Thinking): Maybe someone just connected a bunch of random rooms together?

Darius (Confused): Why would someone do that?

Casimir (Thinking): Affluence?

_He has a point._

???: Hello? Is someone there?

**Standing off to the side was a blond boy with his back turned to us.**

Darius (Confused): Uh, yeah. Over here.

??? (Startled) Oh! Sorry about that; there’s a lot of echoing in here. I couldn’t tell where you were.

_Echoing? Wha-oh._

**As the boy turned, I could see he was wearing a blindfold. A blindfold which, oddly, was patterned and matched his dark blue shirt.**

Darius (Confused): Um, why are you wearing that blindfold?

_Ok that was REALLY rude but I don’t think I could have stopped myself from saying that._

??? (Amused): That would be because I am, in fact, blind.

Darius (Nervous): Oh. Um. Sorry?

??? (Laughing): There isn’t any need to apologize. I understand it throws a lot of people off. I try to work with it as best I can.

??? (Proud): Like, the blindfold, for example. I designed it myself so it would match my wardrobe.

Casimir (Confused): You…designed it…while blind?

??? (Excited): Oh! That’s right, I should introduce myself.

Keiicharou: I’m Keiicharou Enoshima, **Ultimate Clothing Designer**.

Darius (Neutral): But…aren’t you still…you know, blind?

Keiicharou (Amused): Ah, I see now. I haven’t always been blind, it’s a more recent thing.

Keiicharou (Explaining): So, with things like colors and patterns, I can just work from memory.

Casimir (Realization): Oh! That’s really amazing!

Darius (Neutral): Yeah, that’s…devotion.

Keiicharou (Laughing): I’m glad you think so Ah, who are you two, by the way?

Darius (Neutral): I’m Darius Abbott, Ultimate Composer, and that’s Casimir Krakowski. He’s the Ultimate Linguist.

Keiicharou (Puzzled): More Ultimates? Really? I just et two a second ago.

Casimir (Nervous): Uh, it wasn’t the crazy chemist lady, right?

Keiicharou (Puzzled): Uh, no, I don’t think so.

Keiicharou (Thinking): They were…the Ultimate Journalist and Naturist, if I remember correctly.

_Hm, Journalist and Naturist…interesting mix of-wait._

Darius (Alarmed): Uh, Naturist?

Keiicharou (Confused): I believe that is what he said, yes. Why do you ask?

Casimir (Nervous): Uh, I think he meant Naturalist.

_I really HOPE he meant Naturalist._

Keiicharou (Thinking): Hm. Maybe. I believe the two of them went into that room over there, if you’d like to ask.

Darius (Neutral): …Sure, why not.

**Casimir and I went in the room Keiicharou had pointed to, and were greeted with…quite the scene, to put it mildly.**

Casimir (Alarmed): GAAAAH!

Darius (Alarmed): W-What the hell?!

_…Nope. Nope, he definitely said Naturist._

**We had entered into a kitchen containing two nearly-naked people-one boy and one girl. Casimir and I had quickly looked away, but the two appeared to be advancing towards us in their state of undress.**

Almost Naked Girl (Angry): Hey, who the f*** are you two?

_She spoke with a British accent. Wait, hold on, did…did she just make an actual sound effect bleep?_

Almost Naked Guy (Angry): What are you doing in here?

Darius (Alarmed): I could ask you the same question!

Almost Naked Guy (Angry): I was informing this young woman that I dress this way for environmental reasons! And not because I want to-how did you put it?

**At this point the girl said something I would rather not repeat. I’ll just say it was very dirty and move on.**

Almost Naked Guy (Annoyed): …That.

Almost Naked Girl (Dejected): Killjoy.

Casimir (Nervous): Um, could you please put some clothes on?

Almost Naked Guy (Angry): Certainly not!

Markos (Proud): For I, Markos Andreas, am the **Ultimate Naturist**! It would be against nature for me to be clothed.

_Well, at least he has…is that a loincloth? Really?_

Almost Naked Girl (Angry): Yeah! You can’t make me get dressed either!

Casimir (Confused): Uh, are you also the Ultimate Naturist?

Almost Naked Girl (Confused): Huh? No, I’m-

Darius (Annoyed): Please get dressed first.

Almost Naked Girl (Annoyed) Ugh, fine.

**A few minutes went by in awkward silence as Casimir, Markos, and I stood with our faces to the wall, though we did take the opportunity to introduce ourselves. Few things have ever been more awkward.**

Formerly Naked Girl (Angry): You can turn around now!

Formerly Naked Girl (Smug): And now that that’s out of the way…

Veronica (Smug): I’m Veronica Terry, the **Ultimate Journalist**. Nice to f***ing meet you.

_Again with the bleeping…_

Casimir (Confused): Um, I don’t mean to be rude, but how are you making that beeping noise?

Veronica (Angry): F*** if I know! It keeps happening whenever I try to swear. Whichever son of a b**** did this is gonna pay when I find them!

Darius (Neutral): Um…ok?

Casimir (Nervous): Uh, sorry, b-but we should really be going…

_Yeah, this is just uncomfortable for everyone._

Darius (Nervous): We’ll…see you guys around?

Markos (Proud): Indeed! And if you ever wish to join the call of nature, speak to me.

Markos (Pleasant): As the Ultimate Naturist, I would happily instruct you.

_I think I’ll pass. Still, he seems nice enough…although Veronica is a bit concerning…oh well. She’s here and I’m stuck with her._

**The two of us left the kitchen, said a quick goodbye to Keiicharou, and returned to the hallway.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Four more Ultimates, four more countries-and one very interesting surname. Also, I'm planning on creating a second work with scenes that happen when Darius is elsewhere-like Ellen interacting with Anatole and Olympe from this chapter. It'll probably update pretty sporadically, but it'll be there.


	3. Prologue: You all wake up in a room... Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and Casimir explore another room and find another four Ultimate Students. Whee.

Casimir (Thinking): So, that makes eight of us…

Darius (Annoyed): Yeah. This was…definitely a planned thing. Kidnapping that many Ultimates doesn’t just happen.

Casimir (Thinking): I mean, it could just be one big coincidence…

_I seriously doubt that._

Darius (Thinking): Technically, but it’s not likely.

Casimir (Dejected): Y-yeah, I guess so.

**We passed by two sets of doors, both of which were locked, and reached a corner. In front of us was a large set of mahogany doors.**

Casimir (Excited): They’re open!

Darius (Neutral); Time to see what weirdos are in store for us this time, then.

Casimir (Nervous): They…might be normal…

Darius (Neutral): …

Casimir (Dejected): …Yeah, I know.

**We stepped through the doors to find… a library. A rather extensive one, by the look of it.**

Casimir (Awed): Whoa…there’s-there’s so many books here!

Darius (Neutral): Uh, Casimir?

Casimir (Awed): It’s-it’s so beautiful…

Darius (Concerned): Casimir…

Casimir (Awed): I could just wait here for people to find-

Darius (Annoyed): Casimir!

Casimir (Startled): H-huh?

Darius (Neutral): There’s someone trying to talk to us.

Casimir (Embarrassed): Oops.

**Said someone was a boy wearing grey pants, a grey t-shirt, and a set of lab goggles atop black hair.**

??? (Annoyed): Ugh. Finally.

Casimir (Dejected): You don’t have to be rude about it…

??? (Annoyed): Anyway, who are you two? I have other things I need to be doing.

Darius (Neutral): I’m Darius Abbott, the Ultimate Composer. This is Casimir Krakowski.

Casimir (Excited): I’m the Ultimate Linguist!

??? (Bored): I don’t care.

_Jerk._

Darius (Annoyed): And who are you, exactly? Aside from being a pain in the-

Andor (Annoyed): I’m Andor Lengyel. The **Ultimate Physicist**. Now please leave me alone.

**And with that, he vanished into the bookshelves.**

Darius (Annoyed): Wow, great guy. Must have a lot of friends.

Andor (Annoyed): I can still hear you!

Darius (Annoyed): I certainly hope so!

Casimir (Nervous): Uh, maybe we should just go?

Darius (Thinking): Eh, let’s look around. Worst case scenario we bother the angry physicist and what’s he gonna do, math us to death?

**Casimir let out a small laugh, and we headed further into the library.**

* * *

 

**We had been walking for a few minutes when we ran into someone. Quite literally. We rounded a corner and collided with a girl dressed head to toe in varying shades of pink.**

Very Pink Girl (Startled): Ow!

Darius (Startled): Gah!

Casimir (Concerned): A-are you both okay?

_I’m…surprisingly fine. Then again, I may just be getting used to head injuries at this point._

Very Pink Girl (Nervous): Oh, I’m fine. Don’t worry. This happens to me all the time.

Very Pink Girl (Dejected): Sorry to have bothered you.

Darius (Confused): It’s fine, really. We weren’t looking where we were going.

Casimir (Friendly): Y-yeah, it wasn’t your fault.

Very Pink Girl (Dejected): No…it was me. Me and my stupid bad luck.

_She’s…taking this rather hard._

Darius (Friendly): It…really wasn’t. It was our fault, I don’t think your luck has anything to do with it.

Very Pink Girl (Sad Smile): Thank you, but…

Hana (Sad Smile): That would mean a lot more if I wasn’t **Ultimate Unlucky Student** Hana Suzuki.

_…okay that one’s just mean._

Casimir (Confused): Ultimate…Unlucky Student?

Hana (Dejected): Yep…my luck is just invariably bad. Even when things seem to be going well, it…never really lasts.

Darius (Apologetic): O-oh, I see.

_Well, this is awkward._

Casimir (Friendly): Uh, so anyway, I’m Casimir, and this is Darius. He’s the Ultimate Composer, and I’m the Ultimate Linguist.

Hana (Dejected): …I see.

_It seems like she’s not really paying much attention to either of us._

Darius (Neutral): So, we’re going to…go…now…

Hana (Dejected): …alright.

* * *

 

Casimir (Excited): Hey! There’s a door here…archive?

_That sounds important._

Casimir (Annoyed): Hnnngh…Come on, open already!

???: It’s locked.

**The voice seemed to come from nowhere. Casimir and I both jumped, and Casimir briefly assumed a fighting stance before relaxing.**

???: Oh, calm down.

**Out from behind a bookshelf stood a boy wearing a black shirt and black linen pants. He had black gloves on. Black shoes. Black hair. It was definitely easy to miss him in the shadows of the library.**

Shadowlike Boy (Amused): You need to work on your reflexes. Panicking is not a good way to respond in a situation like this, trust me.

_Oh, excuse me, Mr. Jump Scare. I don’t exactly plan for getting kidnapped._

Shadowlike Boy (Explaining): Anyway, the door is locked. I already tried it.

_And you couldn’t warn us like a normal person because?_

Shadowlike Boy (Thinking): So, you aren’t responsible for this, then.

Casimir (Confused): H-huh?

Shadowlike Boy (Explaining): If you had been, you would hardly try a door you knew was locked. And you would probably be harder to scare.

_I’m not sure whether or not to be angry with him._

Darius (Neutral): Right, so anyway…I take it you’re an Ultimate Student?

Shadowlike Boy (Suspicious): How did you know that?

_His demeanor certainly changed quickly._

Darius (Nervous): Uh, everyone else so far has been?

Shadowlike Boy (Suspicious): “Everyone else?”

**Casimir and I briefly recounted our experiences with the other Ultimate Students.**

Shadowlike Boy (Thinking): Ah, I see. Thank you.

Aoto (Amused): And, you were correct. I am Aoto Uehara, the **Ultimate Stagehand.**

****

_Is it just me, or are the talents getting progressively weirder?_

Casimir (Excited): Oh! So you’re dressed like that because-

Aoto (Smiling): Exactly. Furthermore, my talent requires that I be constantly analyzing my surroundings. I always have to know when something may go wrong.

_That sounds…very difficult, actually. No wonder he got recognized._

Aoto (Thinking): Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should go meet these other Ultimates you mentioned. It’s always good to know who you’re working with.

* * *

 

Casimir (Thinking): He was certainly intense.

Darius (Neutral): That’s one way of putting it.

_Thoroughly bizarre is another._

Casimir (Thinking): I remember seeing that there would be sixteen students. Do you think they got all of us?

Darius (Neutral): It’s beginning to look that way.

_Me, Casimir, Olympe, Anatole, Ellen, Keiicharou, Markos, Veronica, Andor, Hana, Aoto…eleven Ultimate Students kidnapped by some unknown entity._

???: Ah! Hello, hello! Who might you two be?

_…fifty bucks says this girl makes twelve._

**By the entrance of the library was a rather short girl in a purple leotard. She had brown hair in a pixie cut and the widest smile I’d ever seen.**

**More noticeable was the fact that she was hanging from the open door, her knees bent over its top. Her short hair extended straight downwards.**

Darius (Alarmed): G-get down from there!

Suspended Girl (Grinning): Well, that’s a mouthful of a name, but okay.

_…Really?_

Casimir (Concerned): Seriously, that’s not good for your circulation.

Suspended Girl (Laughing): Aw, quit worrying.

**She proceeded to kick off the door, flip twice, and land on her hands. She cartwheeled into a standing position and turned to face Casimir and me, who were standing there slack-jawed.**

Darius (Shocked): What the-

Casimir (Shocked): Th-that was amazing!

Formerly Suspended Girl (Proud): I know, right?

Mirta (Smiling): But believe me, that’s nothing for Mirta Vaccaro, the **Ultimate Acrobat!**

****

_Well, I can definitely see how she earned her title._

Casimir (Shocked): Y-yeah, we can tell…

Mirta (Curious): So, with that out of the way, who are you guys?

**We went through our introductions for the tenth time.**

Mirta (Thinking): Hm, Composer and Linguist…alright, got it.

Mirta (Proud): Now, have either of you seen any cool ledges?

Darius (Confused): What?

Mirta (Confused): You know, ledges! Ramps? Poles?

Mirta (Excited): I’d like to practice my acrobatics!

Casimir (Confused): At a time like this? When we’ve been kidnapped?

Mirta (Excited): No time like the present, right? So why not!

_In fairness, we really don’t have anything better to do._

Darius (Neutral): There’s a gym down the hall that has some bleacher…

Mirta (Thinking): Well, it’s less than I’m used to…but I’ll make it work!

Mirta (Smiling): Alright! I’ll see you guys later!

**And with that, she sped off towards the gym.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's kinda short; I've had a lot of stuff to work on recently. Also, I haven't quite fleshed some of these characters out mentally as the ones before them, so there's that. Oh well. Fortunately, I am planning to return to characters I skimmed over here. *cough* Hana *cough*  
> Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Prologue: You all wake up in a room...Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our final four Ultimates and Darius wonders what the hell the admissions board was thinking.

**Casimir and I stepped back out into the hallway and continued looking around. We walked past another two pairs of locked doors before a flushed girl came out of a room on our left. She gasped far louder than was necessary and began to point at me.**

Strange Girl (Accusatory): Stop at once, foul being!

Darius (Confused): E-excuse me?

Strange Girl (Accusatory): You know that of which I speak, DEMON!

_…Nope. Not a clue. Also, why can’t anyone be normal in this place?_

Casimir (Nervous): Uh, he’s not a…

Strange Girl (Serious): Shush! Do not be deceived, mortal! This fiend has been leading you astray, and I am here to save you.

_Oh, for the love of God…_

Darius (Annoyed): So…how exactly can you tell I’m a demon?

Strange Girl (Triumphant): Ah, so you admit it then!

_No, I…I give up._

Strange Girl (Accusatory): Now, begone, wicked demon!

Eira (Triumphant): Eira Owens, the **Ultimate Paranormal Investigator** , commands you!

_Now I sort of want to stick around just to annoy her. Then again, I’m not sure I can take much more of this._

Casimir (Confused): U-um, I think I missed something. Why exactly do you think Darius is a demon?

Eira (Explaining): It’s simple, really. While your disguise was other wise perfect, you forgot one thing, foul demon.

Darius (Annoyed): …

Eira (Accusatory): You forgot to alter your unnatural hair color!

_…Are you kidding me._

Darius (Annoyed): This-this is dyed-

Eira (Yelling): NONE OF YOUR LIES, DECEIVER!

_Agh, my ears._

Eira (Smug): Now, come along, young one. Let us leave this fiend to his tricks.

Casimir (Confused): H-huh?

**Eira proceeded to grab Casimir’s arm and forcibly drag him back towards the library.**

Casimir (Alarmed): H-hey!

Eira (Smug): Shush! I must ensure your safety above all else, mortal.

**I just stood there, confused, for a minute or so.**

Darius (Confused): …What the hell just happened?

_Uh…should I go after them?_

Eira (Explaining): Now, if the demon returns, I should be able to exorcise him, but if that fails I’ll simply have to knock him out.

_…Ok, going after them is a bad idea. Got it. I guess I can keep exploring by myself, then._

**I went further down the hallway. Leaning against the wall just past where the hallway turned the corner was a dark-skinned girl intently examining the ceiling and holding a video camera. I glanced upwards to see what could be so fascinating, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.**

Darius (Neutral): Um…Hello?

**The girl jumped a little; she hadn’t noticed me, apparently.**

Dark-Skinned Girl (Surprised): Oh! And which one are you?

_That’s a weird way to ask who I am._

Darius (Friendly): Oh, I’m Darius Abbott. The Ultimate Composer, if that means anything.

Dark-Skinned Girl (Realization): Aha! I must have hired you to work on the score, then. Alright, what did I tell you to come up with?

_…What?_

Darius (Confused): I really don’t think we’ve met before-

Dark-Skinned Girl: (Laughing): Well, not in person, obviously! I hire people online; it’s SO much faster these days.

_That is not what I was trying to say._

Darius (Confused): No, I don’t think you hired me at all. Really. I just woke up here-

Dark-Skinned Girl (Realization): Oh, so you’re one of the actors. Well then, say no more! I’ll work it out eventually.

_I-what?_

Darius (Nervous): Sorry, am I missing something here? What do you mean by, “One of the actors”?

Dark-Skinned Girl (Laughing): Good, you’re keeping in character!

Suman (Laughing): This’ll be my best work yet! A masterpiece truly worthy of Suman Jain, **Ultimate Filmmaker!**

****

_So she…thinks we’re in a movie? Why. Just why._

Darius (Neutral): Uh, listen, Suman, we aren’t-

Suman (Authoritative): Shush! This is the first of my works where I’ll have an onscreen role, so you’d best not ruin it!

_…I wonder if Eira was serious about knocking me unconscious._

Darius (Neutral): So, since you came up with this…

_Apparently._

Darius (Neutral): What exactly should we do now?

Suman (Thinking): I have no idea.

_Well, I don’t know what I expected, really._

Suman (Explaining): See, I probably set this whole thing up during one of my inspiration periods, which means that my mind now can’t comprehend what I was thinking about then.

_…but it definitely wasn’t that._

Suman (Thinking): And judging by your reaction, you don’t know either…

Suman (Excited): Ooh! It must be improv focused, then!

Suman (Thinking): A new, experimental type of story…it’s perfect!

Darius (Neutral): Uh, how will you tell a story if none of us know what we’re in?

_And there’s also the fact that none of are actually actors. Except Aoto, maybe. Do stagehands act?_

Suman (Nervous): Hm…I hadn’t thought of that.

Suman (Excited): I suppose I left instructions for myself somewhere-

Suman (Thinking): Now where would I leave them?

_I would offer to help her look, but I seriously doubt this is a movie set._

Suman (Excited): THE HUNT IS ON!

**She proceeded to bolt past me and into the library.**

_…Am I, like, the only normal Ultimate student ever or something? Well, Casimir was normal, I guess. And Hana seemed alright, if a little pessimistic._

**I realized I had forgotten to look inside the room where Eira had made her…entrance. I turned around and peered inside. It was a medium-sized dining room, containing four small circular dining tables and one large table presumably for serving food buffet-style. The walls were lined with wood paneling, and across the room was a doorway into…the kitchen?**

Darius (Confused): How did I miss that?

**I went over to the doorway and found my answer: the door, for some reason, slid into the wall. On this side, it matched the wood paneling perfectly, which meant it probably matched the kitchen wall on the other side.**

**…It was neat, but pretty pointless.**

**I turned to leave the room, but blocking the doorway was a tall boy in a red hoodie. He gave me a brief look before looking away, presumably scanning the rest of the room. He was pretty thin, but felt…unnerving, somehow.**

Darius (Friendly): Oh, hey-

Tall boy (Annoyed): Don’t interrupt me.

_…Touchy._

**He continued to look around for a while.**

Darius (Nervous): Hey, so-

**The tall boy proceeded to give me a look that quite clearly meant, _Shut up or I will end you. Painfully._**

Tall Boy (Menacing): Don’t. Interrupt. Me.

Darius (Alarmed): …

**I’m ashamed to say I let out a small whimper and stood flat against the door.**

_Don’t kill me don’t kill me don’t kill me_

**Eventually he turned his attention back to me.**

Tall Boy (Neutral): …Name. Now.

Darius (Nervous): U-uh, I’m Darius Abbott, the Ultimate Composer.

Tall Boy (Neutral): …Ah.

_…Is that it?_

Darius (Nervous): And, uh, who might you be?

Tall Boy (Neutral): …

Tall Boy (Neutral): …

Amado (Neutral): …My name is Amado Oquendo. I don’t know my talent.

Amado (Annoyed): Now do you have anything else you’d like to ask, or will you leave now?

_Yes. Leaving. That’s me. Leaving is my middle name. Darius Leaving Abbott._

Darius (Nervous): I’ll-I’ll go now. Bye. Sorry to bother you.

_Please don’t kill me._

**I ran out the door so fast I nearly ran into the opposite wall of the hallway as I left.**

_Let’s see, there’s three more rooms in this hall way and then it hits a dead end…_

**I tried the first door and it opened without a problem. Inside was, of all things, a small convenience store. The walls were lined with snack foods and sodas, and shelves in the middle of the room contained miscellaneous items like sports equipment, books, and…a toaster? Really? Sure, why not.**

???: Aha! Another one.

**A girl in a dark green suit appeared from behind a shelf and speed-walked over to me.**

Green-Suited Girl (Bossy): Now, your name if you please.

Darius (Neutral): You’re pretty blunt, aren’t you?

… _Did I just say that out loud. Crap. Crap._

Green-Suited Girl (Bossy): I don’t believe that’s a name. Hurry up, please.

_Oh, she didn’t notice, apparently. Well, that’s good._

Darius (Neutral): Uh, I’m Dar-

Green Suited-Girl (Thinking): -ius Abbott, Ultimate Composer, born in…Wyoming.

Darius (Alarmed): How did-

Green Suited-Girl (Smiling): -I know all that about you? I looked up as many classmates as I could before coming here; it’s the natural thing to do.

Green Suited-Girl (Shocked): You mean you didn’t?

_I mean…it kinda slipped my mind, really._

Darius (Embarrassed): I guess?

Green-Suited Girl (Shocked): Hmph! Such blatant laziness. Really, you should be ashamed.

Darius (Embarrassed): Uh, I’m really sorry about that, then…

Green-Suited Girl (Impatient): It’s fine. Try harder in the future.

Green-Suited Girl (Explaining): Anyway, since you wouldn’t know this otherwise…

Carina (Explaining): I am Carina Hummel, the **Ultimate Attorney.** Pleasure to meet you.

Darius (Confused): But…how is-

Carina (Impatient): -that possible given my age and the bar exam and so on?

_…She probably gets that a lot, doesn’t she._

Carina (Impatient): Look, while I would love to stay and talk with you, I think we have more important matters to deal with right now, yes?

_…Oh yeah. I had almost forgotten that I have no idea where we are._

Carina (Neutral): So please excuse me while I continue searching for something useful.

**She proceeded to crawl under a display for a portable stove. Figuring that was pretty much the end of the conversation, I turned towards the door when…**

???: Attention all students!

**…a message blared over the same PA system that had said something about micro-translators earlier.**

???: Please find your way to the gymnasium for an important, start-of school term announcement!

**Carina crawled out from under the display, and we walked to the gym.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's our cast! Next up is the obligatory "everyone finds out what they're in for and reacts accordingly" scene, which is...probably going to feel a bit cliche but oh well. Only so many ways you can write that. Anyway, what are your thoughts on the characters so far? Who seems like a survivor? Is anyone raising a death flag yet? Let me know in the comments!


	5. Prologue: You all wake up in a room...Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster and rules are introduced, and panic sets in.

**By the time we made it to the gym, most of the others had already arrived. Aoto was standing in a corner, intently watching Anatole, who stood awkwardly next to Olympe. Ellen towered over Mirta, who was doing a handstand, and Eira gripped Casimir while glaring at Keiichirou. Markos and Veronica were arguing over something I really didn’t want to know about. Amado stood near the door as Suman pelted him with questions-she apparently didn’t notice the threatening vibes he gave off. Andor and Hana had slipped in after us.**

Andor (Annoyed): Oh, good, you’re here. I thought I might have to find all of you and drag you here.

Mirta (Annoyed): Hey! We made it here just fine, slowpoke!

Casimir (Confused): U-uh, you were already here…

Veronica (Angry): So why the f*** are all here, anyway?

Hana (Depressed): Not for any positive reason, I’ll bet.

Olympe (Concerned): Huh? Why do you think that?

Aoto (Neutral): Well, if all of us have been kidnapped, there’s hardly going to be confetti and streamers waiting for us.

Ellen (Thinking): You think the kidnappers called us here? Well then…

Ellen (Menacing): I’ll let them know what happens when you get on my bad side! Ha!

Anatole (Angry): Yeah! Let’s show these vagrants who’s boss

_That is not what vagrant means._

Markos (Angry): In the name of nature, we shall persevere!

Anatole (Surprised): …Um, sure?

Eira (Haughty): Hmph! Amateurs. Allow me to show you how it’s done.

Eira (Commanding): To whichever monstrosity is responsible for this great wrong, I command you: SHOW YOURSELF!

**There was silence for a moment while everyone stared at Eira. Then, from the center of the room…**

???: …Well. If you insist…

**The ground split open to reveal…a teddy bear. A somewhat demonic looking, black-and-white teddy bear with a serial killer’s grin on one half of its face, but…still.**

Veronica (Confused): The f***?

Keiichirou (Confused): Um, what is it?

_Oh yeah, he has no idea what’s going on, does he._

_…Well, none of us really do, but whatever._

Darius (Neutral): It’s a…teddy bear. For some reason.

Bear (Angry): Hey!

**Quick as a flash, the teddy bear revealed a set of very much not stuffed claws.**

Bear (Angry): I’m not a teddy bear! God, it seems like all of you kids always say that.

Amado (Suspicious): All of-

Bear (Angry): Anyway, since I’m not a teddy bear, I guess you can call me…

Monokuma (Happy): Monokuma!

**There was another pause while everyone tried and failed to figure out what was going on.**

Casimir (Thinking): So, um, if this is all being translated, shouldn’t that be Monobea-

Monokuma (Angry): I like the pun, wimpy!

Monokuma (Neutral): Now if you’re all done interrupting, I can explain why all of you are here.

Monokuma (Explaining): Welcome, all of you…to Hope’s Peak International Institute! I’m your gracious headmaster, and-

Carina (Irritated): That is an obvious lie.

Monokuma (Startled): W-wha? Challenged already? Man, I didn’t even get to the despair-y bit…

Carina (Explaining): This building is far too small to be meant for use by sixteen students and numerous teachers. Furthermore, school employees would hardly kidnap their students. So I’ll ask again: what is this place?

Monokuma (Annoyed): Look, missy, I don’t know who you think you are, but this school is legit! A noble structure, designed by Hope’s Peak Alumni to train all of you Ultimate students, in order to make a lasting impact on our sad world!

Monokuma (Smug): And I…am its rightfully appointed headmaster!

Amado (Intimidating): Get to the point, plaything.

Monokuma (Startled): G-geez, no need to glare like that.

Monokuma (Happy): Anyway, I’m just here to welcome you all to the new rest of your lives!

_…what? Rest of our…_

Hana (Alarmed): Rest of our lives?!

Monokuma (Smug): Yep! You sixteen will remain within these walls, training yourselves in your talents to further the grand state of humanity!

_I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming, this isn’t really happening, I fell asleep on the flight and the air pressure is making me hallucinate._

Monokuma (Explaining): Look, the world is a tough place to be right now, especially for Ultimates like you guys. You can all cultivate your talents here, in a safe, mostly risk-free environment.

Mirta (Confused): Mostly?

Monokuma (Grinning): So, just sit back, relax, share what you’ve done occasionally-

Aoto (Annoyed): Enough.

Monokua (Angry): Oh, what is it now?!

Aoto (Annoyed): Unless the Hope’s Peak faculty consists of a bunch of incompetents, there’s no way that’s true. Markos, Veronica, Suman, Carina, me- none of us can do anything with our talents in an environment like this.

Monokuma (Embarrassed): …oops.

Aoto (Neutral): Oops?

Monokuma (Sad): And I thought I had planned out everything perfectly, too. Aw…

Monokuma (Excited): Oh well! Plan B it is then!

Darius (Confused): Plan B? What’s plan B?

Monokuma (Excited): Why, giving you guys a chance to escape, of course!

_W-what? Do we get to…do we really get to leave?_

**The moment I thought that, I felt the worst sensation I had ever known. Picture feeling like everyone you know just told you they hate you, losing everything you own, and being bout to vomit up your lungs…then multiply it by fifty. At the time, I didn’t know what it was, but looking back…it can only have been one thing.**

**True despair.**

Monokuma (Neutral): Yeah, I’ll let any of you brats leave…provided you meet one condition first.

Anatole (Cocky): Oh? Whatever your demands, bear, I shall conquer them!

Monokuma (Smug): Aren’t you confident…well. All you have to do…

Monokuma (Menacing): …is kill someone!

Anatole (Shocked): …

Hana (Shocked): …

Darius (Shocked): …

Casimir (Shocked): K-kill someone?

Monokuma (Laughing): Yep! Murder in the first degree! Or, well, any degree really; I’m not picky.

Monokuma (Explaining): Now, as to the rules of our little murder game...each of you gets one of these!

**Monokuma produced, apparently from nowhere, sixteen…smartphones? Really?**

Monokuma (Excited): Your very own Mono-phone! Coe on, hurry up!

**Trembling slightly, I wolked up to Monokuma and grabbed one of the phones. As I touched it, it blinked, then displayed “Darius Abbott, Ultimate Composer” in garishly pink letters.**

Monokuma (Smug): Those things have a summary of the rules, student profiles, a handy cht app-everything you could ever need!

Keiichirou (Confused): Uh, how am I supposed to use this?

Monokuma (Smug): …

Monokuma (Sad): Aw, dammit…

Veronica (Angry): Hey, why do you get to f***ing swear?

Monokuma (Menacing): Because I’M the headmaster, missy, and don’t you forget it! As for blind boy…eh, I’ll patch in text-to-speech or something later. The rest of you, look over the rules, pronto!

**Somewhat reluctantly, I opened the file labeled “Rules” on the Mono-phone and began reading.**

**_Rules:_**  
**_1\. All students will remain in the facility until they “graduate”._**  
 ** _2\. If a student kills another student, they will become the “blackened” for the murder._**  
 ** _3\. No student may kill more than one person._**  
 ** _4\. When three or more non-blackened students discover a dead body, a Body Discovery Announcement will play, and students will have one hour to investigate the deaths._**  
 ** _5\. If, after this hour period of investigation, the students are able to determine the blackened, the blackened will be punished._**  
 ** _6\. If the students are unable to determine the blackened, then all of the other students will be punished instead, and the blackened will graduate from the Institute._**  
 ** _7\. With the exception of Olympe Favreau, students may not sleep outside of their dorm rooms, or they will be punished._**  
 ** _8\. “Nighttime” is considered to be from 11:00 PM to 7:00 AM. Many rooms close during nighttime; attempting to enter a closed room will be met with punishment._**  
 ** _9\. Violence against the headmaster will result in punishment._**  
 ** _10\. New rules may be added at the headmaster’s discretion._**  
 ** _*Punishment, in the context of this Institute, means immediate and painful execution._**

_There’s…there’s no way I read that last one right, is there?_

Mirta (Scared): E-execution?!

Monokuma (Laughing): Yep! A brutal, action-packed spectacle of death!

_..oh._

Amado (Neutral): And why, exactly, does Ms. Favreau get an exception?

**As if on cue, Olympe fell onto Amado’s shoulder and began snoring.**

Amado (Startled): What the hell?

Darius (Neutral): Uh, she has narcolepsy…

Monokuma (Happy): Yeah! I’m not going to execute her for a medical condition. That would just be heartless!

Darius (Annoyed): You literally just told us to kill each other.

Monokuma (Laughing): Details, details! Now then, since all of you know the rules, go ahead and spend the rest of the night however you want. I’ll be watching…

**And he dropped back through the floor.**

Hana (Nervous): So…what now?

Ellen (Thinking): Our first course of action should be those dorms. Sleep will likely do everyone a world of good. I wish I had brought my sleep formula…

_You and me both. I’m not sure I can sleep in a place like this._

**It didn’t take us long to find the dormitories; it turned out that they lined the hallway where Casimir and I woke up. Each door had a nameplate on it which definitely hadn’t been there before. I pushed my door open and stepped inside. Apparently, being kidnapped and forced to murder people is really tiring, because I had barely registered that there was a bed before I collapsed onto it and fell asleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the prologue is complete! Yay! As Chapter 1 starts, if any of you want to see a specific character's Free Time, let me know; otherwise I'll just pick at random. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 1: And I'll Keep It Locked Inside Me...Day 1-Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up in their first morning of the killing game, and tries to figure out what they're supposed to do now.

**It was bright. Way too bright. The lights made my head hurt. I was on the floor, for some reason.**

Casimir (Terrified): I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-

_What…what’s going on…why am I…what’s dripping._

_Oh. It’s blood._

_My blood._

**Casimir stood over me, his face streaked with tears. His hands were covered in blood and clutching a meat tenderizer.**

Casimir (Terrified): I’m so sorry I just-

Casimir (Crying): I-I-I couldn’t-Someone was g-going to-

Darius (Pained): Aaaagh…

Casimir (Terrified): I…I have to get out. I c-can’t die here.

Casimir (Crying): F-forgive me, Darius…

**Casimir swung the tenderizer at me-**

* * *

 

* * *

 

Darius (Terrified): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**I bolted upright in bed, screaming and drenched in sweat.**

_A dream. Nightmare. I’m not dead, I’m alive, Casimir didn’t just murder me._

**I glanced at the Mono-phone. 2:30 AM.**

**It was going to be a long night.**

* * *

 

Monokuma: Attention all students! It is now morning. Have a despairingly awful day!

_What? Oh. I must have fallen back asleep without realizing it. Ugh…so this is real, then. Guess I’ll hole up here, away from potential murderers, or…something._

_…nevermind, I’m hungry._

**Not bothering to change, I stepped drowsily out of my room to see…**

Hana (Surprised): Oh. Hello. Good morning, I suppose.

Darius (Friendly): Hey. Good morning to you too, I guess.

**We both stared at each other, trying to forget that we had been trapped by a sadistic teddy bear and told to murder each other.**

**I can’t speak for Hana, but my attempts were unsuccessful.**

Hana (Thinking): …I’m going to see if there’s any breakfast.

Darius (Neutral): Yeah, I could go for some food.

**We set off for the kitchen in awkward silence.**

Darius (Neutral): So, uh. Sleep well?

Hana (Thinking): About as well as can be expected, really. I’ve been in worse situations, so I wasn’t as bothered as someone else might be.

_I wish I could say the same…_

**Casimir was already in the kitchen, standing over a bowl of pancake batter. As we came in, he glanced up and tried to smile. He managed a grin.**

Casimir (Nervous Smile): H-hey, guys. I, um, made up some pancakes. I-I was the first one up, so I figured…um.

**I flinched a little, the memory of my dream still fresh in my mind.**

Casimir (Nervous): O-oh, did you not want…oh. I’m sorry, I-

_Crap. Darius, you idiot, knock it off. It was a dream._

Darius (Nervous Smile): No, that’s…that’s not it at all. Pancakes sound fantastic.

Casimir (Excited): R-really?

Hana (Friendly): Yes, of course. A nice breakfast can do wonders for a group’s mood.

Hana (Sad Smile): Even if mine will probably come out burnt.

Casimir (Confused): Um…ok?

**Hana and I were shooed out of the kitchen and sat down in the dining room, while Casimir prepared breakfast.**

* * *

 

**Slowly, the other thirteen students trickled in…**

Mirta (Excited): Ooh, pancakes! My favorite!

_Not surprising._

Ellen (Thinking): Indeed, pancakes are some of my favorite dishes as well…

_Very surprising._

Amado (Glaring): …

_Just…don’t make eye contact._

Eira (Shocked): What is this…aroma…Demon! Is this one of your foul temptations?

_I’m not going to respond to that._

Markos (Proud): Aha! Up with the sun, I see. Very good, very good.

Keiichirou (Thinking): I’m not really sure if the sun is up or not yet, though…

_Yeah, come to think of it, there’s not actually any way to see what time of day it is…_

Carina (Impatient): Hmph. I even waited ten minutes before leaving and half of you aren’t here yet. You should be ashamed.

_Aren’t we the ones who ARE here though?_

Andor (Annoyed): …So where’s the food?

_You could walk the ten feet to the kitchen and check._

Suman (Excited): Ah, the catering’s here. Perfect!

_Still delusional as always._

Veronica (Annoyed): Eh? Why the f*** didn’t anyone tell me there was food, you lazy, f******?

_…Say that again and think about it real hard._

Olympe (Friendly): Oh, hello. I didn’t sleep through breakfast, did I?

Anatole (Cocky): Worry not, fair Olympe. If this is the case, I swear upon my honor I shall prepare you a veritable feast!

_Anatole…no. Just no. Stop. Please. For the sanity of all of us._

Casimir (Thinking): Okay, that’s…almost all of us, right? We’re just missing Aoto…

_Yeah, where is Aoto? He seems like he’d be here early._

_Unless something…no. There’s…there’s no way he…_

_…He isn’t…he couldn’t be…_

**Several people shifted uncomfortably, apparently all having similar thoughts.**

**Fortunately…**

Aoto (Amused): I’ve been standing here for fifteen minutes.

**Aoto had been standing against the dining room wall, in a spot the light from the overhead chandelier didn’t quite reach. As he spoke, several people, myself included, jumped out of their seats.**

Eira (Startled): Ph-Phantom! Begone, fiend!

Hana (Annoyed): Don’t startle us like that!

**Aoto just smirked slightly and took a seat next to Andor.**

_Okay, so he’s…fine. Inconsiderate and jump scare-y but fine._

Casimir (Nervous): A-Alright, so…now that everyone’s here…

**Casimir began handing out plates of pancakes, and we all began eating.**

**Well, not quite all…**

Markos (Apologetic): Ah, thank you greatly, but I cannot. I stand against the use of eggs or milk as nourishment.

_Oh, he’s vegan. Probably should have expected that._

Carina (Neutral): Sorry. Lactose intolerant.

Hana (Neutral): Oh. Burnt.

_…what are the odds. She even sounds like she expected it._

Casimir (Embarrassed): Oh, r-really? Here, take mine.

**Despite all that, everything was, for the first time since we’d woken up here, alright. That is, until…**

Andor (Dismissive): I’ll pass. I’d rather make something for myself than risk you poisoning me.

Casimir (Confused): Wh- P-Poison? I wouldn’t-

Andor (Neutral): You say that, but I don’t see why I should believe you. We just met each other yesterday, when we were told to kill each other, and all of you are acting like you’re great friends who will all make it out.

Andor (Glaring): You’re all so naïve.

Casimir (Scared): H-Huh? But I-I…I wouldn’t ever kill someone!

Andor (Annoyed): And again, I don’t have any reason to trust you. Any one of us could be trying to kill someone. Hell, any one of us could have put us all here. If you’re willing to ignore that…

Andor (Neutral): …then it’s your own fault when you turn up dead.

**Andor stood up and left the dining room. The cheerful atmosphere went with him. We all stared at our half-eaten breakfasts, his words echoing in our minds. Mirta kept chewing on hers, but the rest of us just pushed the plates to the side.**

_…Andor…really? Did you have to do that now, of all times?_

**Keiichirou was the first to speak up, finally breaking the silence.**

Keiichirou (Thinking): So what are we supposed to do now?

Suman (Excited): Ooh! I want to take a look around this awesome set!

**Suman hopped out of her seat and ran down the hallway.**

Mirta (Confused): Set?

Carina (Thinking): Familiarizing ourselves with our surroundings would be beneficial.

Carina (Smug): I have already begun taking inventory of the contents of the general store. If anyone wishes to assist me, they are welcome to do so.

**Carina stood up and walked quickly towards the store.**

_“Already begun”? When?_

Eira (Thinking): I shall search for any wandering spirits in this place. Perhaps one can tell me what manner of demon orchestrated such a foul event.

**She glared at me as she said that.**

Olympe (Confused): Wouldn’t that be Monokuma?

Eira (Startled): Um…yes…well…I knew that!

Darius (Neutral): Yeah. Sure.

Eira (Smug): But! We must ascertain the true identity of this bear. Only then can I stan a chance of banishing him from this plane.

Eira (Commanding): You there!

**Eira pointed at, of all people, Anatole and Olympe.**

Eira (Commanding): You…yes, the two of you shall aid me!

Anatole (Alarmed): Wait, w-why me?

Olympe (Sleeping): …

**Instead of responding, Eira grabbed both of them by the wrist and pulled them out of the room.**

Hana (Confused): What just happened?

Amado (Neutral): …I’m going to find some place quiet.

Amado (Glaring): …don’t follow me.

**And with yet another death glare, Amado left.**

Aoto (Thinking): The rest of us should…also probably go look around. On the off chance there’s an exit of some kind around here.

Ellen (Angry): Hey! Who put you in charge, shadow boy?

Aoto (Neutral): No one. I’m just pointing out that searching for an exit is the option most likely to get us somewhere.

Ellen (Neutral): …Oh. I agree.

Markos (Passionate): Alright then! Everybody, come back in a few hours to compare results.

**And so the rest of us, one by one, got up and began investigating.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Chapter 1! Sorry this took so long; I apparently have the attention span of a goldfish. The second part will be out...sometime. Probably.


	7. Chapter 1: And I'll Keep It Locked Inside Me...Day 1-Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius explores the school, fears for his life, and interrupts a seance.

_Alright…where to…_

**I still wasn’t really sure where everything was in this building. I remembered where my room was, and that the library was down the hall, but other than that I was completely lost. I opened the first door I saw, and was faced with…**

Darius (Confused): What the hell?

**…a room containing a control panel that looked like it belonged on a spaceship rather than in…wherever the hell we were.**

_Let’s see, air conditioning, lighting brightness, loudspeaker volume…seems to just be a bunch of stuff for regulating living conditions. Nothing that says, “escape switch” or anything like that, unfortunately…_

_Hang on._

Darius (Alarmed): Shutdown?

Aoto (Thinking): Ah, so you found it too, then.

**This time, I actually didn’t jump at the sudden sound of Aoto’s voice from directly beside me. Well, not as much as I had been.**

Aoto (Bored): I tried it already. It’s got a voice activated lock on it, so we won’t be able to use it.

Aoto (Frustrated): And Monokuma even confirmed that it would lead outside, too…but we can’t use it. He probably only put it there to annoy us.

Darius (Disappointed): Oh…I guess that was too much to hope for.

Aoto (Neutral): And I’ve also checked the rest of the room. Nothing else is in here except for a tasteless picture of the teddy bear.

**I looked up from the control panel to see, framed on the wall behind it, a spectacularly large painting of Monokuma. He was painted on a red velvet couch, reclining in a pose that was probably supposed to be flirtatious, but…well, it was Monokuma. Not much flirting to be had.**

Monokuma (Angry): Hey! I am NOT a teddy bear!

**This time, I did jump. I also may have let out a small scream.**

Monokuma (Angry): And I’ll have you know that painting is the absolute height of good taste!

Aoto (Dismissive): Whatever helps you justify your ego.

Monokuma (Happy): Aw, I’m glad you came around to-

Monokuma (Angry): E-Ego?!

_I should…probably leave. This seems like it could go for a while._

**And sure enough, as I walked away from the room, I could hear Monokuma ranting about “disrespectful kids these days”.**

* * *

 

**Carina was still examining the shelves of the convenience store when I walked in, and barely acknowledged me when I walked past her. The other person in the room, though…**

Ellen (Cackling): Aha! Finally, someone to test my theory!

Darius (Nervous): Theory?

_This isn’t going to end well for me, is it?_

Ellen (Proud): Here you go, drink up!

**Ellen forced a shot glass into my hand. Inside was some bright green mixture that bubbled ominously.**

Darius (Nervous): U-um…what exactly is this?

Ellen (Casual): Oh, just a little something I whipped up from the cleaning supplies over here.

Darius (Nervous): …Really.

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carina giving me a look that clearly said, “Don’t drink it.”**

Ellen (Casual): Yeah, it’s for that sleep aid I mentioned. This mixture seems like a good way to help it go down.

Darius (Nervous): And…what exactly is in it?

Ellen (Thinking): Oh, some of that window cleaner over there…and some detergent…

**Ellen turned around to point out various decidedly toxic chemicals on the shelf a few feet behind her. Looking for anywhere to put the contents of the shot glass, I reached for a bowl on the shelf by the door next to me.**

Ellen (Thinking): …oh, and some paprika, for flavor.

Ellen (Angry): WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

_…oh God she saw me._

Darius (Terrified): I-I’m. Um. Allergic. To paprika. Yeah.

_Please buy it. Please._

Ellen (Relaxed): Oh. Okay then.

**She took the glass from me and walked off without another word.**

Carina (Looking Away): That was certainly close.

Darius (Relieved Grin): Yeah, thanks for the warning. Chemical poisoning on our first day here sounds like a bad idea.

Carina (Confused): Chemical poisoning? I was warning you that it tasted awful.

_What._

Carina (Thinking): Way too much paprika, if you ask me.

Darius (Neutral): …

Darius (Neutral): So…any progress on inventory?

Carina (Slight Smile): Yes, as a matter of fact I’ve compiled a list of all the snack foods by the counter.

**Carina gestured toward the back wall, where, sure enough, there was a large display of chips and candy bars.**

Darius (Thinking): Huh. Any recommendations?

Carina (Frowning): No.

**She turned on her heel and walked away.**

_Okay, then…_

**I wandered around the store for a while, trying to find anything useful. I didn’t find anything except for a few bags of chips, which I took with me as I left the store.**

**…Except, rather than entering the hallway, I wandered into a stairwell.**

Darius (Confused): What the…

**I turned around and looked back at the store.**

_Aha. Wrong door._

**The store, apparently, had a second exit. I had gone through it without realizing and wound up in the stairwell.**

Darius (Confused): Wait, where does this lead?

**I started to climb the stairs, when…**

Darius (Surprised): Ack!

**…I collided with something I couldn’t see.**

Monokuma (Laughing): Ooh! So, you found my little barrier, huh?

Darius (Annoyed): Barrier?

Monokuma (Neutral): Yep! My very own, extra-special, Mono-Field.

Monokuma (Laughing): An unseen, totally impenetrable wall meant to keep out pesky little intruders like you!

_I am not intruding. You’re the one who locked us in here._

Monokuma (White side): Of course, I might let you through once you’ve proven yourself. By, I don’t know…passing a trial?

Darius (Glaring): So if one of us kills someone you’ll let us go upstairs?

Monokuma (Laughing): Yep! Isn’t that just the greatest reward system?

Darius (Glaring): I am not having this conversation.

**I turned around and walked back down the stairs, ignoring Monokuma’s ramblings from behind me. I stepped out through the store and walked towards the doors that, yesterday, had been locked. I tried the handle…**

**…and it easily swung open. I stepped inside to find…**

Eira (Explaining): Now then, while I interrogate it, the two of you need to keep up the chants for summoning and restraining. The slightest misstep could result in a banishment, or, worse, the emissary being freed from the circle.

Anatole (Terrified): U-Um, Are you sure we’re the best people for this?

Olympe (Asleep): …mmmngh.

**…Eira, standing beside a pentagram holding a small medallion, with Anatole beside her, clutching a candle in each hand. Olympe was asleep on the ground, covering up part of the outer circle.**

Darius (Startled): Do I want to know what’s going on here?

Anatole (Nervous smile, sweating): A-ah, you see, we were planning on summoning a ghost to find out how we arrived here, and-

Eira (Angry, goggles on forehead): Do not explain the ritual to the likes of him, young one. We shall banish him to his home plane when we are done here.

Olympe (Startled): Huh? Did we summon anybody? I didn’t mess it up, right?

Anatole (Cocky grin): Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong. Someone like you could never-

Eira (Neutral): You are breaking the circle, Anatole.

Anatole (Startled): Gah!

Eira (Haughty, finger in the air): If you wish to deal with these entities properly, you need to pay more attention. What if I hadn’t noticed? We might be at the full mercy of that blue-haired devil.

_…Really._

Darius (Glaring): Well, this has been fun, but…

Eira (Mocking smile): Oh? Decided to leave before I exorcise you, foul one?

_…you know what, screw it._

Darius (Fake smile): Oh, no. Just deciding how to best drag you all down to hell with me. Bye!

**The last thing I saw before I turned to leave was the expression of utter horror on Anatole’s face.**

_…Worth it._

* * *

 

Mirta (Pouting): Come oooon, please? I wanna see in there!

Andor (Eyes closed): No.

Mirta (Pouting): Ugh, why not…it’s not like I’m going to break anything.

Darius (Confused): What’s going on?

**Andor was standing in an open doorway next to the room I had just come out of. Mirta was standing in front of him, apparently begging for something.**

Mirta (Angry pout): Andor won’t let me in his lab!

Andor (Smug): I’m allowed to do that. Like you said, it’s my lab. Not yours.

Mirta (Angry Pout): Meanie.

Darius (Confused): His…what?

Andor (Irritated, arms crossed): Lab. Monokuma has apparently seen fit to provide some of us with research labs.

Mirta (Thinking, looking upwards): You…just walked out of Eira’s, didn’t you?

Darius (Neutral): Oh, is that what that was? I was distracted by the pentagram.

Andor (Surprised): The what?

Mirta (Excited, hands clasped): Ooh, that sounds cool!

**Mirta darted off into the room I had just left before I could explain how the pentagram was very definitely not cool.**

Andor (Neutral): …

Darius (Neutral): …

Andor (Disinterested): Well, if you’re done-

Darius (Eyes closed, fist clenched): Casimir was just trying to help.

Andor (Shocked): …Excuse me?

Darius (Glaring): At breakfast. When you berated him in front of all of us.

Andor (Shocked): …

Andor (Looking away): …If that’s what you want to believe, then fine. Keep up the delusions.

**Before I could say anything, Andor turned and slammed the door to his lab behind him.**

Darius (Shouting): The pancakes were delicious, by the way!

**Andor didn’t respond, and I turned to keep walking down the hallway and into the library.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been busy with a new semester of college starting. Aoto, Veronica, and Suman have art in the intro chapters now,The rest of our exploration should be out shortly! Probably. Hopefully.


End file.
